Team Starkid at Hogwarts 2
by Take a walk off my knife
Summary: Its back. You're favourite starkids at Hogwarts. If you haven't already read the original you probably should. This story will basically be Team Starkid at Hogwarts from other characters POV and extra stories that weren't in the original. It will also answer any questions that you were still confused about from the last Hogwarts story. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ The Return

**A/N: So here it is the sequel! I hadn't originally planned to do a sequel but an idea struck me the other day so here it is. I hope you enjoyed this as much as you enjoyed the original and if you haven't read the original you probably should read that first. Anyway, on with the story…**

King's cross was exactly how she remembered it. Her brown curls fell on the tops of her shoulders. The same familiar dusty smell filled her reddening nose and a smile spread across her face. She wriggled out of Brian's grip as she embraced her daughter in a hug. She hadn't seen her daughter since she left for the start of her fourth year at Hogwarts.

"We've missed you so much Jessie" Meredith squealed as she tightened her arms around her. _Mere I don't think she can breathe. Stop suffocating our daughter! _Brian thought. Meredith received the message and released Jessie. It was then Brian's turn to hug his daughter. Over her shoulder he saw friendly familiar shapes appear behind Mere. _They're here._

Behind Meredith were their adopted family. The first people Brian saw were: Joey, Jaime and their two twin daughters, Connie and Sam, and their son, Leigh. The twins had graduated three years ago, Connie as a proud Gryffindor and head girl and Sam as a respected Ravenclaw Prefect. Leigh was also a Gryffindor and was in fifth year. He was currently involved in a heated discussion about Quidditch with his best friend and roommate Mathew. Trailing behind him were his parents, Lauren and Joe Walker, and his older sister Mia. Mia was as small as her mother, if not smaller but packed a punch. She was this year's head girl and was one of the smartest Ravenclaws of the past decade. Mia never grew bored of rubbing that in Sam's face, when they were joking around. Next to them were the Criss'. Darren and Julia had just picked their only son Arthur. He was a third year Gryffindor. Arthur was currently being yelled at by his mother about the previous school term when he had been caught pulling one too many pranks, and had ended up in detention on multiple occasions. Darren just looked sympathetically at his son, no one wanted to be on the wrong side of Julia when she was angry, stressed or annoyed.

When Brian pulled himself out of the hug, Jessica turned around and sprinted off in the opposite direction. Brian wasn't surprised. _I wonder where she's gone. I was wondering where Dean was anyway. Wizard God, they can't go anywhere or do anything without being with each other. It's so annoying! _Brian thought sarcastically. _Aww Bri, come on it's cute. They're best friends. Did we ever do anything separately? Hmm? _Meredith retorted. Brian's sarcastic comment was cut off with the return of his daughter and her best friend Dean. Dean was a fellow Hufflepuff and was in the same year as Jess. Ever since they were children they had been inseparable. The two began talking as Meredith was approached by Charlene and her husband Chris.

"I see this is where our Dean went then, should've guessed. Can they do anything without each other" Charlene smiled. _Told you!_ Meredith ignored her husband and hugged Charlene as Brian shook Chris's hand. After they had caught up with their children, the group walked towards the portal.

On their way they were joined by more of their extended family. They found Georgia and Brittany, two first years, being pulled apart by their parents. Dylan and Denise where holding on to Brittany while JoMo and his wife Tessa tried to gently remove Georgia from her best friend. The two Slytherin girls were as close as twins and hated being separated from one another. Living together in the same dorm had obviously not helped this situation.

"Come on Brit, we aren't asking you to never see G again, but we do need you to let go so we can go home. You'll see her again at the New Year's Eve slumber party and you can floo her every day until then, I promise. It's only six days…" Dylan pleaded with his daughter.

"G! We really need to go now. We need to go to your mother's parent's house. Apparently they need to check that their only grandchild has not been damaged by magic." JoMo protested. This brought a smile to everyone in the group surrounding them apart from Tessa who dropped her hand on Georgia and looked annoyed. Her hands found a way to her hips and attitude oozed out of her.

"That happens to be my parents Joe! They are just being concerned Grandparents. They don't understand magic, God, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it and I've been married to you for twelve years! You only have yourself to blame, you married me! Little Tessa the muggle!" Tessa argued, her eyebrow arching with her growing temper. Joe loved his wife dearly but sometimes he wished she didn't have such a short temper.

"Honey. Tessa, you know I don't mean it like that. I married you because I love you and I will never regret that. It's just your parents can be a little… erm… overbearing sometimes. I'm sorry." JoMo apologised as he dropped G arm and hugged his wife, her pixie hair tickling his nose.

"Apology accepted." Tessa sighed although she giggled into his shoulder when heard their daughter moan 'get a room'. When they heard the rest of their friends laughing they sprung apart before greeting each other again. During this time Georgia and Brit had separated which meant they could leave for the portal.

As the large group were about to leave, Meredith realised were missing two bodies. _Where's Bonnie? I don't know sweetie._ Meredith stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her friends.

"Guys, has anyone seen Bonnie and Danny?" she asked no one in particular. She saw a couple of shaking heads and many confused faces as they all turned and searched the crowded platform. The voice they heard was so quiet that Meredith nearly missed it.

"Danny was on the train with me and G. He was still on the train when we left. Maybe him and aunt Bon are over by the train?" Brit suggested. Meredith turned in the direction of the train and as if by magical coincidence Bonnie appeared pulling a flustered Danny behind her. When she reached the group she was out of breath.

"I-I'm so… sorry. Dan took a long time to get off the train and then we couldn't find you guys," she puffed her explanation.

"I'm sorry Aunt Bon, I couldn't find my case…" apologised the tall black haired boy beside her. For being her nephew, Danny looked nothing like his adopted mother. He didn't even look like his deceased father. Well, that's what Bonnie had always told him as he had never met either of his parents. When he was being honest with himself, he really didn't feel like he had missed out on anything. His father sounded pure evil. He had used the imperious curse on his poor muggle mother and forced her to have his child. When his father had become weak from a magical illness, she was released from the spell and fled, never looking back, leaving Danny with his father. When his father died when he was two from the same magical illness, his aunt Bon had taken him in. Danny never felt like he'd missed out on anything because he had his Aunt Bon and his second family. He never felt alone.

"It's cool Dan. Anyway have we decided yet?" Bonnie enquired. Her friends chuckled slightly.

"Well, hello to you too Bon!" Lauren smiled. "Do you honestly think we would decide where we hold our New Year's Eve slumber party without you guys? That would be breaking a twenty four year old tradition!" Ever since they had left Hogwarts the group had decided to meet up one day during the winter break. It used to be Christmas, but as the children grew up, they moved it to New Years as their houses were crowded enough with just family, never mind their second family as well.

The children stepped back as the adults created a tight circle. Charlene put her wand on the ground as she held the party last year, muttered a spell and stepped back out of the circle. As soon as she was out of the circle the wand began to spin. Everyone was watching it intently. _Who's it going to land on? It better not be us, we held it two years ago! Bri calm down. If it's us, it's us. _ The bottle slowed until it eventually landed on Lauren.

"Dammit, I'm going to have to clean. I mean… yay! Slumber party!" Lauren tried to cover up. The rest of the adults laughed at her slip up.

"Okay, so I guess that's sorted, see you guys on New Year's Eve at the Walkers. We gotta go. Grandparents to visit! Have a good Christmas everyone!" JoMo replied as he, Tessa and Georgia left for the portal. Soon after, the rest of the group said their own goodbyes and headed for their respective homes.

...

News Year's Eve came quicker than expected. Everyone lounged in Joe and Lauren's living room, each in different styled onesies. The adults were seated on the corner couch and Joe had conjured up multi-coloured bean bags for the children to sit on. Lauren was last to enter the room, levitating behind her were a multitude of food and drink: chocolate; crisps; wizard sweets such as Bertie Botts every flavour beans, chocolate frogs, exploding bon-bons, and Licorice Wands; muggle sweets such as Redvines, Pumpkin Pasties, treacle tart, and lemon drops; pumpkin juice for the children and firewhiskey for the adults. Lowering her wand, Lauren placed the food on the coffee table and in different places around the floor, careful to avoid the mass of the duvets and pillows.

"So guys, what are we going to do first? Truth or Dare? Twister?" Lo asked. The group pondered for a moment before Sam answered.

"We kids have been talking and we were wondering if you guys could tell us the story about what you guys did Hogwarts? We all know that you guys met at Hogwarts but that's all we know." Sam asked on behalf of all the children. The children had always wondered what happened to their parents at Hogwarts and when any of them had asked they always received either cryptic answers like 'I slept for months', or 'I learned magic is dangerous, as is time' or 'I found myself ' or they were fobbed off with replies like, 'not now' or 'I'll tell you later'. The adults all stared at each other. They all knew this day was coming, but they didn't think that day would be today. _Maybe we should tell them. What do you think? Mere, I don't know if they are ready, though maybe we should. _ Brian turned towards the other adults.

"I think it's time they knew guys…" Brian started and the other adults nodded in agreement. Lauren faced Sam before she replied.

"Well, Sammy-Sam, Where do what us to start?" She enquired. After a couple of seconds of deliberation, Sammy answered.

"Why don't you start with how all you guys met?" The children all smiled at their parents.

**A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. After this it will be mostly flashbacks, with the kids asking questions. This story will basically be Team Starkid at Hogwarts from other characters POV and extra stories that weren't in the original. It will also answer any questions that you were still confused about from the last Hogwarts story. Please review and I will see you next time, which will be as soon as humanly possible. Anyway, until the next time, hugs and butterfly kisses ~ Takeawalk **


	2. Chapter 2 The Train Journey

Chapter 2 ~ The Train Journey 

**A/N: Wow! Hey guys. I knew this story was kinda popular but I could never have guessed how many people actually liked this fic. I was blown away, so from the bottom of my heart thank you so, so much. Thank you to the following for and/either reviewing/following/favouriting : MichAndChipzzz, sami-sam99, HarryPotterAlways11, 1katiemariee, I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Fangirl, starkidllamas-llama, PenMagic, Vuraangreg,** **klaradaw, Cortexiphan, PurebloodVeela, Purina10, RemusZaneRedvines, SeekerForLife, The Author42, pottermore2917. Again thank you so much! This chapter will contain flashbacks which will be in different POVs. As I said before this story is about the kids asking questions about their parents time at Hogwarts. So if you guys want to see something or have something explained in more detail from TSK at Hogwarts or wish to pose your own question about what the Starkids did at Hogwarts, please review asking for it. Anyway, long authors note over, on with the story…**

"Well, this could take a while. It's a long story. I met most of these guys on the second day though the majority of those guys met at the feast…"Lauren began but was interrupted by Darren. She looked rather surprised that she had been cut off but Darren continued.

"Actually I met Dylan and Jaime on the train…"Darren started nonchalantly. Dylan and Jaime laughed to themselves. "Now there is a good place to start…"

**Darren's POV Flashback**

The train rattled and rocked. Almost every carriage was filled with a babbling variety of new and returning Hogwarts students. So far he had tried two different carriages. The first had three new girls in it. The atmosphere was so tense it could have been cut with a knife. The smallest of the three girls looked terrified and was squashed in between a blonde and a brunette who obviously didn't like each other. Mutual hatred was radiating off the pair of them. He felt sorry for the smaller girl in the middle, but not sorry enough to hang around. _I wasn't going to sit through that. They were seriously death glaring each other. Not an awesome atmosphere to be in! _The next was so crowded he barely got a look in and he doubted anyone noticed as the noise levels were through the roof. _Again, I'm not going through that. Darren Criss needs a decent conversation where he can hear the other person. _He continued down the train corridor trying to mind his own business. Surely there was a space on this train for him, a place that could feel like home. As he sauntered down the corridor, he passed a tall seventh year. He fell to the ground as the seventh year pushed past a little too hastily. The boy realising that he had just pushed over a child leaned down to give him a hand up. This gave Darren time to look at the boy. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes that matched the tie around his neck. He had two badges on his robes. _OMWG! I just bashed into the head boy._ The normally talkative Darren was lost for words. _What do I say? Hello Head boy, didn't see you there. Opps sorry, didn't mean to barge into you like that? Do I beg for his forgiveness? He can give me a detention, or take points from my house, wait I don't have a house yet…. Anyway, I should apologise. _As Darren pulled himself of the ground, he turned to apologise to the Head Boy. He was confused when he saw the Head Boy's eyes widen in fear before he sprinted in the opposite direction. _What's his problem? _ Darren's thoughts were interrupted when a girl that he guessed was around his age bounded passed him, following the head boy. He realised that she must be his little sister or at least a relative as she called after him.

"David?! Stop running away from me! Mum says you have to look out for me and I've got no one to talk to. David?!" Darren had never been happier that he was an only child. _I would die of embarrassment if I had a clingy little sister. _

After the Head Boy incident Darren was getting tired. He dusted himself down before deciding on a compartment. _Let's try that one. You know what they say, third time lucky. _He headed towards the door just in front of him to his right. Cautiously pressing his ear against the door he heard a little noise. _Perfect. Not too loud that I can't hear myself think but not deathly silent so I can have a conversation. _Removing his ear from the wooden door he warily slid the door open. Inside the compartment contained two first years. A kind faced blonde boy and a girl with striking blue eyes and a cropped brown bob looked up at him. He ran his hand through his own dark curls. He always did this when he was nervous. _Oops! I think I just killed the conversation. Make small talk! Darren! MAKE SMALL TALK! ITS GETTING AWKWARD!_

"Erm, do you, eh, mind if I, eh, sit with you guys? Everywhere else is filled with loonys or killjoys… And eh, you two seem reasonably sane." Darren stumbled to get the words out his mouth. _Why has my throat suddenly closed up on me? Was my mouth always so dry?_ The boy nodded and the girl smiled friendly. Darren took that as a okay so put his stuff away and sat down.

The trio sat in silence for what, to Darren felt like an eternity but to a person with a normal attention span was in reality a couple of minutes. _I'm so bored! I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be cool and exciting. Never a dull moment my father said. Well that's obviously a load of troll poop. I'm bored out my mind. This compartment, it's just so boring. It's so quiet. I can hear myself growing older. I mean seriously, this is so not as awesome as I thought it was going to be. _As boredom was about to destroy his train journey,Darren's ever musical ears picked up Dylan's gentle humming. _Wait, I know that song. What were the words again? _

"Just a small town girl. Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train. Goin' anywhere. Just a city boy. Born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train. Goin' anywhere" the girl began to sing along to the boy's humming. He voice was amazing. Both boys were shocked by the beauty of her voice. _That's it! I remember. _Not to be left out Darren sang in a harmony line for the next verse. "A singer in a smokey room. A smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night. It goes on and on and on and on…" The girl didn't seem fazed by the added harmony line. In fact it seemed to strengthen her own. _Oh my wizard god! That sounded amazing. It's so cool. _By the time they reached the chorus, the other boy had also joined in. The three part harmony was absolutely stunning. "Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching. In the night. Streetlights, people. Livin' just to find emotion. Hidin', somewhere in the night" The trio continued, each taking turns to sing solos. There was a strange feeling in the room when they finally reached the final line of 'Streetlights, people'. Creating a final perfect cadence, the trio looked at each. They had only known these people for under ten minutes and they had created that? _I don't even know their names. I know nothing about these people, maybe I should change that._ Darren cleared his throat.

"Wow! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! I'm sorry, I don't even know your names, but you both have remarkable voices . I'm Darren, Darren Criss." He said cheerfully with a friendly grin growing on his face. The boy was first to reply.

"Hi. I'm Dylan, Dylan Saunders…" He smiled back. his reply was quickly followed by the girls introduction.

"I'm Jaime, Jaime Lynn Beatty. Pleased to meet you…" The girl smiled politely. "so you guys are a fan of Journey?..."

**End of Flashback**

"…And that essentially, was how I met this pair…" Darren concluded. The children looked at each other, everyone in the room wondering the same thing. _Why are Jaime and Dylan currently laughing their socks off and why is Darren blushing?_

"Dar-Darre-n! You… You missed a b-bit o-out there!" Dylan spluttered through his laughter. The room turned to a quickly reddening Darren. _Ooh, things just got interesting…_

"Well, I may have missed out the bit where I may have slightly, accidently, got rather a little too much nervous and excited and…I may have…"Darren mumbled to dodge the questioning stares, until Jaime interrupted.

"…he wet himself" Jaime and the rest of the room erupted in laughter. The children and the other adults stared in shock at Darren while he looked at the ground.

"I didn't! I told you guys, I spilt something on me previously that day, it was just the stain. Just a stain!" Darren mumbled obviously embarrassed.

"Right, okay Darren, whatever you say. I didn't think stains were supposed to get bigger. Even with magic! You were so lucky you hadn't changed into you robes yet…"Dylan laughed. Although he saw how much the taunting was getting to his friend so pulled back. "Okay, guys I think we should lay off, we have all done things we're not proud of and Darren knows most of them. I don't think we should give him a reason to embarrass us more than he has too…" The adults thought about this and the children watched as their parents eyes slowly widened in fear. Darren had dirt on all of them, which made Darren smirk. Dylan satisfied that the message had sunk in, turned to the kids. "So anyway, some of us met on the train, but most of us were introduced at our first feast, which we Slytherins aptly named 'The First Feast of Friendship'. So it all starts with that dreaded hat…" Dylan began to explain but was interrupted by Lauren quickly jumping from her seat and vacating the room yelling,

"Be right back! Need to use the toilet! Don't start without me. I wasn't present for that part of the story…" Lauren squealed. The room sighed. They were used to the inconvenience of Lauren's tiny bladder, and it's terrible timing.

**A/N: Okay, so that was chapter two. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I've kinda been in a rut lately with Prelims. Anyway as always please review, even if it is to tell me I'm awful and I'm doing everything wrong. Until the next time ~ Takeawalk xx**


	3. Chapter 3 The Feast of Friendship

Chapter 3 ~ The Feast of Friendship 

**A/N: OMDWG guys so sorry about the lateness of this update. I really didn't mean it, honestly. I wish someone had warned me how difficult five Highers were, as well as writing fanfiction. Sorry for the wait, I hope this makes up for it. I will try to be quicker next time, although we are hitting final exam time soon, so I might not. As always, thank you for reading and reviewing. Anyway, on with the story….**

Lauren slammed the door shut as she re-entered the sitting room, before scampering to her seat and curling into Joe. Her eyes were big and round, and beckoned Dylan to continue. She was excited to hear this part of the story as she wasn't sorted into Slytherin so never got to experience the first Feast with her friends. The Slytherins had often talked about that first evening, but never in detail. It had always seemed so enjoyable and almost important to Lo. Without that night she wouldn't have ever known her friends, as they wouldn't have met each other. In a way she owed so much of her life to that one event. She was pulled from her thoughts as Dylan continued.

"Right, where was I? Oh! That's right, the hat…"

The school buzzed around them in the great hall. The boy to his right was actually shaking. Dylan had to admit that he himself was scared, but he refused to show this hat any signs of weakness. He took a deep breath. _I can't do this. Nope. I can't do this. I won't do this. They can't make me. Can they? They can. Of course they can, its Hogwarts. It's a fudging magical school, anything can bloody happen. The professors say jump, I as a pupil say how high. The professors say I have an essay due. I must do the essay. The professors tell me I have to sit on stool in front of the whole school, all the while a magically enchanted hat routes around inside my mind to magically decide what house I 'belong' to, I must obey. It doesn't really matter what that hat picks, I'll rock whatever house I'm put in. Yeah, though it would be cool to be in the same house with Darren and Jaime they seem kinda awesome. _ Dylan's mouth instantly dehydrated with he heard McGonagall call his name. _Oh god, please don't let me make a full of myself. _ Dylan wriggled out of the pack of remaining first years and walked towards the stool. On reaching the stool he pushed himself up on to it. He had a sharp intake of breathe when the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm…" The hat drawled in his ear. "Difficult… You're very loyal but equally ambitious. I also see a lot of courage and cleverness. You would do well in any of these houses, but what house would suit you best? Hmmm I wonder." The hat pondered for what felt like an age. "What house do you think you belong to, Dylan?" Dylan was so confused. Was this a test? Why did the hat want to know what he thought? He looked out on the hall. At the front of all the tables he saw the new first years. At the Slytherin table sat Jaime and Darren both smiling at him. When he looked at their faces he felt a smile creep across his cheeks and a warmth spread through him. In that moment he realised where he belonged. _I want to be in Slytherin. _ "Very well then… SLYTHERIN!" The hat called to a cheering crowd.

Within seconds Dylan clambered off the stool and raced towards his new house table. _OMWG! I'm in Slytherin. I've been sorted. I'm officially a student at Hogwarts!_ When he reached the table he squatted down between his two new besties. He had never felt more excited. After Darren hugged him, he turned and fist bumped Jaime. He watched as the next and final student - a boy named Brian Holden – was sorted into Slytherin. After Brian left the stool, he came directly in front of Darren and was sat beside a group of new Slytherin girls that Dylan didn't really know. _I wonder what they're like._ He was about to introduce himself to one of the girls beside Jaime when the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, voice boomed to welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Then, with a swish of his wand the tables were filled with mountains of food. And any thoughts Dylan had that weren't about food flew out the window. _OMWG! Everything looks delicious. MUST DEVOUR. Ooh is that pasta? _

…..

The night was abuzz with the noise of chatter and laughter. It swirled around the great hall creating an excited yet informal atmosphere. Dylan was currently discussing Quidditch with Darren and Jaime, when the prettiest girl Dylan had ever seen interrupted their conversation and introduced herself. _She looks like an angel. Her hair is like spun gold cascading from the top of her head reaching towards but not quite touching her shoulders. He blue irises sparkle like the moon bouncing off gently flowing waves. _Dylan was brought of his trace when the angel finally spoke.

"Hey. Pleased to meet you, my names Denise Donovan. What's yours?" she said chirpily, holding her hand out for one of the trio to shake. Dylan wanted to raise his hand to shake hers but was dumbstruck. _Why can't I remember how to speak or how to raise my hand? I am sure I could do this a minute ago. _The pause was growing more and more awkward as Dylan continued staring at Denise with his mouth wide open. It was Jaime who finally saved him as she shook Denise's hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaime, Jaime-Lynn Beatty. It's nice to meet you Denise. This is Darren Criss…" at which point she turned and pointed at Darren who gave a charismatic smile and waved. She then pointed at Dylan. "And this is Dylan Saunders". When Denise looked at him, Dylan didn't know what to do or say. His mind went completely blank.

"Hmm, yeah, me… Dylan.." He spluttered. _Great brain fart Dylan, that was obviously the best line I could possibly have introduced myself with. Me Dylan? Am I two? Wizard-God what is wrong with me. _His thoughts ceased abruptly when he heard the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. _Is that her laugh? Is that her smile?_

"Pleased to meet you Dylan, me Denise" she lightly chuckled as she shook his hand.

"…And from that moment on kids, I knew I wanted to make your aunt Denise laugh forever" Dylan concluded as he wrap his arm around his wife. She snuggled into him as the room collectively awed. However she snapped her head up and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"So you knew since the first time you meet me that you liked me but it took you another seven years to muster up the courage to tell me? Wow…" Denise teased. Dylan raised both of his hands in a questioning gesture and pulled a face.

"I didn't know you liked me back, me slow" Dylan said making a joke at his own expense. The adults present in the room laughed, while the children and Tessa were eager to learn more about their families past.

"So other than my dad acting like an idiot did anything else happen at this 'feast of friendship' thing?" Brit asked voicing the question of everyone else in the room who wasn't present at the feast.

"Oh wizard-god yes! The feast was where most of us met each other. Your father stopped the story very early on in the evening, we hadn't even finished eating at that point. So much more happened. The group joined together, we talk about our families, our hopes, our dreams, we discussed anything and everything. Brit, your parents weren't even the most awkward first introduction for a couple…" Julia explained trailing off at the end. The rest of the Slytherin adults smiled apart from two. "The most awkward of meeting definitely has to go to the Holdens".

As soon as she said this, both Meredith and Brian face palmed. _Not this story… Anything but this story, is so embarrassing. Oh come on Mer it is kind of cute, your stutter is adorable. Thanks, you too. _

"So how awkward was my parent's first meeting aunty Jules?" Jessie inquired innocently but had the hint of a smirk on her face, a smirk which Meredith immediately realised was a mirror image of Brian. _She looks like you when she does that Bri, poor girl. Love you too Mer._

"Well Jess, it was almost as awkward as the time we walked in on these Slytherin boys with their nails painted…" This was met with laughter from the children, all the women and the men who weren't from Slytherin. Darren, Brian, Dylan and Joey sat with their mouths open. "But more on that later. It was like all the classic romantic movies. They both reached for the same last slice of chocolate cake, their hands grazed each other and their eyes met, creating the prefect ideological first meeting … And then, your mother starts ranting to Brian at a hundred and one miles an hour. At first she called him fat, and then she called him fit. Then, after the awkward pause that followed, it only became more awkward when your father giggled… I repeat giggled, a VERY girly giggle before telling Meredith that he was going to bite her…"The rest of the room was in stiches by this point.

"Hey, for you guys information I said I was only pulling her leg straight after. It wasn't that bad. I mean of course at first I admit we were a little awkward but the whole group was. However, within an hour at max, we had discovered friends that I knew I would have forever…" Brian interrupted. _Well said Bri. Thanks. _The rest of the adults shook their heads in agreement as every person in that room knew what Brian had said was true. Their whole lives depended on that first meeting, that first Feast of Friendship. Without it everything would be different, almost nothing would have been the same. The groups could have remained apart forever. Brian and Meredith may never have found each other. Dylan and Denise, Julia and Darren, neither of these couples may have met. The silence of the room was broken by Mathew.

"So Mum, if you weren't at this feast, what were you doing that night?" he enquired. Lauren's body stricken and the room's atmosphere quickly became tense.

"Erm… I … I … was… eh…"Lauren stuttered, her eyes darting towards the kitchen door as a guilt ridden Bonnie escaped through it…

**A/N: So that's the chapter. Oh and I left it on a bit of a cliff hanger. I hope it was worth the wait. Please review telling me what you think about it. Comments are always welcome not matter what, they could be anything from what your favourite character POV is, to who your favourite couple are. Anyway, I don't know when I will update next. It probably won't be for a while as I have exams fast approaching but I promise to update when I can. Until the next time ~ Takeawalk :D**


	4. Chapter 4 The Night To Forget

**Chapter 4 ~ The Night to Forget**

**A/N: I'm back, did you miss me? Any way last week was my 17****th**** birthday so as a present to all my amazing followers/reviewers/readers I updated! So guys this chapter is mainly centred on Bonnie and her life. In this chapter I hope to explain why Bonnie acts the way she does to Lauren and the rest of the gang in this story. This is in no way related to any feelings I have for any members of team Starkid. I love them all, this is just a story. It's a lot darker so beware. I promise to be back to fun loving shenanigans next time. As always thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites #theymakemyday. Anyway on to the story…**

The cold air hit her as she pushed open the kitchen patio doors and stepped out onto the Walker's porch. Tears were beginning to blur her eyes as fell to the ground and curled her legs up under her. She didn't want to be here. She didn't deserve to be here. No one should care about her; she was a worthless, manipulative and controlling piece of crap. She was evil. She shouldn't have the family she did. She didn't deserve them. They were all so caring and nurturing and accepted everyone for who they were. She was heartless and rotten to the core; she had used and abused Lauren for most of their childhood. She had hurt and bullied Lauren for years. She had attacked Meredith, been the main reason for Brian being stuck in the time vortex and she had put Lauren in a three month comma for Christ sake! How could they forgive her after all that? But somehow they had, which only added to her guilt. The truth was Bonnie still hadn't let go of the past. She couldn't find a way to move on from all the horrible things she had done. She pretended that she had moved on from her past, that she had forgotten… But there in lay the problem. How could she forget? The pain of her past stabbed at her heart and like poison quickly spread throughout her body, reaching every crevice and destroying any contentment that she had retained._ Wizard-God I'm an idiot… Why did I think they could forgive me? I saw the fear in Lo-Lauren's eyes when Matt asked her about that night. I don't belong here… I never did belong anywhere…. _A silent tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek as she let the memory engulf her.

She pushed Lauren out of her way as she led a three person stampede to their new dorm and stormed into the room. _I'm going to pick the coolest bed, that's what Seth said to do. My brothers so cool, why did he have to graduate last year or else we could have been at school together. He could have spent time with me, maybe then he would be nice to me. If he cared about me then at least someone in my family would love me. Yeah, I will follow his advice and then he will love me. What else did my brother say again? Don't trust anyone, be mean and you'll rise to the top and above all else: Be ruthless… No one likes or remembers the weak and pathetic. _ A cruel smirk curled onto her lip as she flopped on to her bed. She lifted her head slightly when Lauren appeared at the doorway. Bonnie suppressed a groan. _And there she is…. Little Miss bloody perfect. I'm super kind, everyone loves me, my daddy makes enough money to buy out Gringotts and I have the perfect life! Argh! She's so annoying. She's too perfect, she has everything I've ever wanted and she doesn't care! Wait, calm Bonnie, don't get emotional. Be ruthless! _

Bonnie glared at Lauren as she glided into the room, an air of annoyance surrounding her. Her smirk returned. Just before Lauren reached her bed, which was furthest away from the door, Bonnie pulled out her wand. _What was that spell again? Seth said it was… it's…that's it… _Her eyes darkened as she pointed her wand at Lauren's bed and muttered a single word "Incendio". A bright red light shot out of her wand and for a brief moment Bonnie felt powerful and in control. Within seconds the bed sparked in to a blaze. Fear was beginning to set in when Bonnie noticed that Lauren was slowing shuffling away from the fire. Anger flared inside her. _I can't allow that… She needs to witness it. _Bonnie trained her wand back to Lauren and called "immobulus", rendering Lauren rooted to the spot. For good measure she also cast a silencing charm, she didn't want any noisy prefects ruining her fun. Over the crackling of the dying fire, Bonnie could hear her two new roommates laughing. _Are they laughing at me? No, of course not, they're laughing at that pathetic wimp of a girl. Oh my wizard god, she's actually crying! _A trickle of unease entered Bonnie's heart and mind but she ignored it. _What a wimp! I'm so cool! Seth would be proud! _

As the fire died, her eyes flicked between the two new girls and a frozen Lauren. _Ha Ha! Those girls are loving this! _A pile of ash lay where the bed once was. Tears escaped down Laurens cheeks bit to Bonnie she still looked to happy. Bonnie felt powerful and cool. She was someone Seth could be proud of. A mischievous thought flitted through her brain. She acted quickly on it so she couldn't wimp out. With one quick fluent movement she pushed Lauren into the hot ash. _Damn she doesn't seem hurt. Wait? Do I really want to hurt her? Yes, I am too be ruthless…. Only ruthless people survive this world. _Feeling empowered by her thoughts of being ruthless Bonnie spoke.

"Sleep there you piece of filth! This is what you deserve! And don't dare think about moving… I will be able to tell!" Bonnie let out an evil cackle. Did t_hat sound a bit cheesy? I don't care they seemed to find it hilarious. _After she spoke, Lauren curled in a ball sobbing in the ashes as the other girls in her dorm laughed, tears of hilarity pouring down their cheeks.

Once Bonnie had assured her dominance she strutted out of the room and got ready for bed. She headed for the girls bathroom. Securing the cubicle door behind her she removed her robes over her head, revealing a large purple bruise stretching from her right underarm to around her abdomen and yellowing at the base of her spine and belly button. Stepping out her tights revealed a large healing scar on the inside of her leg. It was only when she turned and glimpsed herself in the mirror that she let tears spring to the eyes. _He only hurts me because he loves me, if he didn't love me he wouldn't hurt me like her does. Remember what he said… 'the only people that cry are wimps or those who enjoy misery, so just lighten up and who knows you might enjoy yourself'. _Bonnie shuddered. She was confused. She loved her brother but she didn't always like the way he acted around her. One minute he could be hitting her so hard that she had cuts and bruises decorating her entire body for weeks, but then the next he could be the sweetest person in the world showering her with compliments and presents and sometimes something even Bonnie considered love. Those memories haunted her mind for years and made her feel worse than any cut or bruise he had ever given her. _No! He loves me! _Shaking herself both physically and mentally she pulled her nightshirt over her head. _At least he can't get me here. _Exiting the bathroom she headed for her room.

It was exactly 600 seconds when a noise made Bonnie raise her eyelids for her dreamless doze. _10 minutes! Ten minutes exactly, that's when he normally comes. _Panic spiked in Bonnie for a brief moment before it quickly diluted. _Nope, don't be such a wimp Bonnie he can't be here at Hogwarts. _Opening her eyelids she realised it was Lauren. _That little bitch thought she could undermine me! She deliberately went against what I instructed, she has to be punished! _Jumping from her bed Bonnie latched on to Laurens hair and pulled her upward. Bonnie could feel Lauren's hair slacking at her scalp.

"You little bitch! You woke me up on purpose! Did you think I was too stupid to realise that you had left? Even after I directly instructed you not to do so! Let's see how quick you are to leave when you aren't on the ground! Natantis Incidunt!"As Bonnie yelled the spell she watched as Lauren's body got lighter and she drifted upwards. A smirk appeared on Bonnie's face as she beamed on proudly as tears cascaded down Lauren's cheeks, missing her floating body and splashing on the floor of ash beneath her. However Bonnie still felt empty, Lauren wasn't scared enough. "Now, now Lauren no need to cry… yet. At least let me explain the details of what is about to happen to you before you burst out crying like a little girl. You see this spell is a rather rare spell. It was created long ago by whom I do not know but not many know of this spell. You see my brother he taught it to me. Not many have been victim to this curse, so for you this is a little privilege. Natantis Incidunt is literally translated as floating fall in Latin and that is funnily enough what you're about to experience. Now you're floating, sometime later tonight you'll fall. It's only about a five foot fall, not too large a fall for a normal sized person. Oh but I forgot you aren't normal sized are you? You're a freaking midget; even for a gnome child you are tiny. Was your mum an ant or something? Anyway, as I was saying you'll fall to the ground sometime this evening, let's hope it's not on your sore leg…" Bonnie trailed off as Lauren looked questionably through her ear streamed face. In one fluid movement Bonnie turned her wand into a bat and began to swing at Lauren's leg. _So this is why Seth does this… it's sort of fun. _Suddenly, bonnie dropped the bat, she instantly felt like she'd thought something wrong. _No! You are in control here, not him. This time you get to dish out the pain. _She gripped the base of the bat before whispering the counter curse, returning it to its normal wand form. "Oh and don't try to save yourself, any foolish attempts to escape will result in further pain" Bonnie continued while subconsciously she lightly stroked her bruised stomach. After one final glimpse of Lauren she turned and faced the wall so no one could see her face. It was only then she let a lone tear streak down her cheek before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Bonnie… Bonnie… Bon! Are you okay? You've got to stop crying. Come on. Bonnie please…" It was only when she heard Lauren begin to sob above her that she was pulled from her thoughts. _Great I've made Lauren cry again, as if I couldn't feel any worse. _Bonnie shook herself but she couldn't stop her body as it racked with tears. "Bonnie please… Come back… talk to me. You might not realise but you've been saying his name again. Bonnie he's gone, he can't hurt you anymore. You've got to move on… I know it's hard but you've got to try. Your life is good now, you are an amazing healer, you have a whole family who care about you and you have raised the most amazing kid… You've got to try and leave all that bad stuff in the past…" Lauren pleading was cut off by Bonnie who spoke through broken sobs.

"How? How can I leave all that stuff in the past? How can anyone? Why did you forgive me? Why? I don't deserve it... I never have. I am a worthless piece of shit, that's the only reason I have for the way I acted. I am a foul, evil bitch. W-Why? " Bonnie questioned her. She couldn't see through her blurry eyesight but she could feel Lauren pull her up until she was sitting embraced in Laurens arms. Lauren gently rocked Bonnie back and forth trying to calm her down. Bonnie felt herself relax as Lauren spoke in a calming voice.

"I, sorry we, forgave you because it was the right thing to do. Even before I discovered about your past with Seth and his abuse, you had changed. You became good. You saved us when Mere went crazy. You choose how you acted. You stopped being that foul evil bitch a long time ago. You changed. You turned into the girl I always wanted you to be a child. You turned into someone I could proudly call my friend… Hell you're practically my sister. Bonnie, I love you, we all love you. Don't let the past spoil your future. You mean too much, not just to me but to everyone." On Lauren's last words Lauren felt Bonnie's arms wrap around her. Relief spread throughout Laurens body.

"T-Thank you, Lo. I will never know what I did to deserve you. You were the first person to ever treat me like a sibling should. I love you Lo, I don't say this enough but thank you, thank you so much for everything" Bonnie spoke this time slightly clearer than before. They released themselves from one another and Lauren stop up.

"You're welcome, now what's say we go back in there and get this show back on the road?" Lauren smiled. Bonnie however hung her head in shame.

"Won't they all hate me? I know you don't but what about the kids?" Bonnie whispered as if scared someone would hear. Lauren chuckled softly, before pulling Bonnie up until she was standing.

"Hey, if anyone has reason to hate you it's me and I definitely don't. They won't hate you they all love you. But if you're really that concerned we will skim over the truth. I'm not quite sure I want our kids to know exactly everything that happened during our years at Hogwarts. I mean, somethings still give me nightmares, never mind our poor children. Like the Joime dance moves at the yule ball, ergh…"Lauren shook herself for dramatic effect. She smiled when she heard Bonnie chuckle for the first time in a long time. As if on cue, Danny flew out of the patio doors and flung his arms around Bonnie, before handing her a tissue.

"Aunt Bon, are you okay? We were all worried, look you've been crying…" Danny asked.

"Better than I've felt in a long time" Bonnie interrupted with a smile. "A long, long time."

**A/N: So that's the chapter. *hides from angry readers* I hope this was okay; it's a bit longer than the other chapters to make up for the lateness of the update. As usual please review, even if it is just to tell me I'm an awful human being/writer. I will hopefully update this sooner next time as I'm on study leave and have nothing better to do than study and write. Until the next time ~ Takeawalk :D x**


	5. Chapter 5 Doing the Time Warp

**Chapter 5 ~ I Remember Doing the Time Warp: Part 1**

**A/N: So hey guys I'm back! But before I begin the chapter a few things have happened recently that have kind of upset me. Firstly, I love you guys dearly for reading my story but I really hurt when I only received one review for that last chapter. I'm not trying to be ungrateful honestly I love you all, it just hurt a bit. It made me wonder if there was something wrong with the last chapter because if that was it I am truly sorry and I will try my hardest in future to do better. Also, then to add to it, someone on twitter tried to steal credit for these stories which again bummed me out. I love that you guys like my fics and I was truly stunned that someone other than myself would want to credit for them, but please don't try to take credit for them. Anyway, that's my long and most likely bored rant over. I know I promised light hearted shenanigans but instead I'm giving you Breredith feels so I hope it suffices, on with the chapter….**

Lauren and Bonnie stopped dead as they entered the kitchen through the patio doors. Danny continued a few steps before he realised he wasn't joined being joined by his aunts.

'Hey guys, the living room's that way' he smiled as he gestured towards the hall. From where they were standing they could hear Darren and Charlene singing one of their personal favourites, dress and tie, to entertain the others. Danny smiled eager to return. He turned towards bonnie, she smiled weakly.

'Danny, could you go ask the other adults to come through here please? We need to have a quick word before we tell the rest of the story...' Bonnie smiled warmly to her son. _That's right he's my son, I raised him. Not my putrid evil brother or that poor, helpless, terrified women that bore him... Me! I raised him_. Danny returned her smile quickly before running towards the music.

It was a few minutes before they heard the music stop abruptly and the adults begin to leave. The children continuous chatter echoed down the hallway. Lauren smiled at Bonnie as she heard Connie and Sam take charge over the rabble of the group. As the adults entered the kitchen, Bonnie returned their smiles.

'You okay Bon?' Joe asked warmly as he pulled his wife into a one armed embrace.

'Yeah, it looks like you turned on the water works a bit there?' Denise chuckled lightly though bonnie thought she could see concern in her eyes.

'Brian just no... Do not say that out loud...' Meredith gasped before laughing and playfully hitting her husband as they walked in. _That pair... They are the most perfect couple ever, I can't believe that because of me they nearly were never together_. Bonnie's face crumpled slightly but she stopped herself from crying. She hoped no one had seen her. _No, that was nicks fault not mine, I never asked him to loop Brian in the time vortex... And if it hadn't been for my attack on Lauren they would never have spent so much time with each other_. She was pulled out her thoughts by Tessa.

'You okay Bon? You gave us all quite a scare there... I mean we had to endure dress and tie again, that's horrifying...' Tessa joked. Charlene and Darren gasped and a faked hurt expression plastered across their faces.

'She's only kidding, so what's up you two?' Joe asked while laughing at his muggle wife. Her use of sarcasm and her happy go lucky attitude were only two of the many things he loved about her. Lauren turned to face the group as she untangled herself from her husband.

'Hey guys look, me and Bon have been talking and we both aren't really comfortable with the kids knowing everything about our time at Hogwarts. I mean, I really don't want them to know about my comma and Bonnie really doesn't want them to know about want she did for obvious reasons. And I'm sure some of you don't want the kids to know things about our time...' Lauren started. She watched as she was met with nods of her friend's heads.

'I agree, I really don't want them to know about what happened to me...' Brian spoke shyly for possibly the first time in his life. 'I mean not even Jess knows about our special ability was created. There are just some demons I don't want her to know...' Meredith gripped the side of the Walker's wooden table. _I will not think about that time. I will not cry. I will not cry. It's okay Mere, I'm here, I'm always here_. It was clear to see the two were using their ability to the rest of the adults. They were used to it by now. Normally they would stop them or make a smart remark to make them join in the group discussion. But not today... They still needed space to heal after all this time. He had never fully explained what happened to him, not even to Meredith. He had kept that section of his memories lock away from her. There was too much pain in them, pain he never wanted anyone else to know or for him to ever relive himself. But as Brian closed his eyes, he began to remember. He didn't want to but he felt his concentration slip and his mind began to pull him back to that time, unlocking all the painful memories that he had tried for so long to conceal. He grasped for something or more like someone to hold on to. His arms found his way around Meredith. Suddenly Brian felt his legs give way and both of them fell to the ground. Meredith had a tear roll down her cheek and she felt herself beginning to experience the one time that Brian had always kept closed off from her.

****flashback***

He felt pain. That's all he could remember, pain and the fact he was kneeling in the ground. A hot scorching pain burst and spread across his right eye. His hands tried to fly to his face but couldn't as they were restrained behind him. _Ow! What the hell? Where am I? Why can't I move? _He cracked open his eyes only to clamp his right eye shut immediately. It was like someone had jabbed a red hot poker in his eye. Through his remaining left eye he could see a shadow moving in the darkness that surrounded him. Its eyes seemed to glow a fluorescent colour which contrasted with the pitch blackness of the room.

'Who is it? Who's there? Where am I?' Brian shouted at the darkness. He watched as the eyes grew smaller as an evil laugh echoed around him. The sound made his spine shiver in fear. Something was bad and very very wrong. He was plain terrified but he wasn't going to admit that. 'I said, who are you? Didn't your mother ever teach you it was rude to ignore people?' Brian taunted. _If I aggregate them, they will probably reply, then I can find out who they are and get out of here, and get back to helping Meredith save Lo _. His heart gave a flutter as he thought her name. Nothing, the darkness around him stayed silent, the laughter had disappeared as soon as it had been let loose. 'If this is you, Bonnie I swear I won't hesitate to harm you...' That triggered something in the perpetrator as he saw the eyes darken and move towards him.

'Lumos!' called a deep, gruff, cold voice. _It's definitely not Bonnie her voice isn't that dark or deep_. Light burst from a few feet away from Brian's eye, illuminating the area surrounding him. The bright light pierced even his good eye. As his irises readjusted the blurry figure of a person came into view. He let out a gasp as he instantly recognised the figure. _Nick? Why the frick did he attack me?_ His face was dark and menacing looking. He looked like he could spit fire as he towered above a kneeling Brian.

'You are not worthy to speak her name!' He bellowed cruelly as Brian felt the butt of Nick's wand collide with his face. A searing pain impaled his head, throwing him to the floor. The cold floor slammed against his restrained body. A large breath barely had time to escape him as Nick kicked his foot into his stomach and forced him to double over. Brian groaned through the agony in his abdomen.

'Why are you doing this, Nick?' He panted in a whisper of a voice. Nick laughed cruelly. Brian flashed his eye open just long enough to see nicks wand move as he muttered wingardium leviosa. Brian felt his body become lighter as he floated into the air, being lifted towards a chair. He tensed as he realised what was coming. With a loud thud he landed on it at an awkward angle. His vision was still obstructed by the burning pain in his right eye, but he could just make out the enchanted ropes that were currently binding him to the chair. Nick approached him snarling like a deranged animal. Even after all Brian had endured he was still curious and confused. 'Why are you doing this Nick?' He repeated. This time he got a response.

'Because Brian... you deserve this you freak, I'm not having a stupid git like you injure Bonnie ever again!' He yelled somehow in a sickly sweet voice that grew to an evil thundering bellow. Now Brian really was confused.

'Really? You... You like Bonnie?' Brian asked completely forgetting for a moment the position he was in. Anger flaring from Nicks face shocked him back in to reality.

'I'm in love with her wizardgod-damn it!' He yelled angrily while using his wand like a knife to cut deep gashes in Brian's arms. 'And I'm not having a smarmy bastard like you screwing up my chances of screwing her!' He opened his mouth wide ready to continue but was cut off by Brian who was now beyond livid.

'Okay so let me get this straight... You apparently love her?' This was met with a particularly large wound on the back of his hand but he continued through the pain. 'But the way I see it you don't... You wouldn't know what love was if it came up with a troop of dancing bears with a huge banner and hugged you! Love is, well… loving another person with all your heart. It's about being there for each other when no one else will. It's about putting a smile on their face when nobody else can. Love, true love isn't about screwing each, sure I'm not going to lie it sounds pretty fucking awesome but that shouldn't be all its about! Love is about supporting each other, loving each other, even sacrificing yourself for one another!' A lone tear leaked down Brian's cheek. _I've got to get out of here, if I don't she may never know how I feel... I love you Meredith. _'That's what love is...This, what you're doing is not love. This is the work of hate and anger and pent up aggression. This is the way little boys act when the girl they fancy doesn't like them back... But you, you've somehow twisted that feeling into an adults aggression. That's not right, even Bonnie would be ashamed of an action like this and she's a heartless bitch...' Brian finally was silenced by a right hook to his excruciatingly painful right eye. Fury poured out of Nick.

'Man that felt good. That was a nice speech, shame no one will be able to hear such bullshit again, at least not from your mouth. I love her, end off! I regret, silencing you wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. But getting rid of you should be much easier...' He flung his head back and chortled evilly. Fear flooded Brian as he felt his face pale.

'What are you going to do with me? Kill me?' Brian asked trying to mask the fear in his voice. Nick smirked.

'I'm not going to kill you. I'm not a monster. You're just going to disappear, for a very long time... Well forever really and I'm going to get away with this all scot free and then me and Bonnie will live happily ever after...' Nick retorted his voice filled with malice. If Brian wasn't in a life or death situation he would have found it hard not to burst out laughing.

'You're crazy. Stone cold nuts. But I have a little hole in your twisted plan. My friends,' _Meredith would never stop she'd go crazy before she forgot me, right? I know I would_. 'They won't forget me, and they won't stop looking for me. Eventually they will discover it was you. It might not be today or tomorrow, it might not be for another twenty odd years. But eventually they will find out and they will kill you if they think you killed me' Brian concluded hoping his voice was filled with conviction and confidence. Nick laughed again. This time he seemed more final as he took a step towards Brian. Reaching around his neck he pulled off a long silver chain which had a single pendant in the shape of an hourglass dangling from it. He placed it over Brian's head before pointing his wand at it.

'Oh how I am going to miss your bullshit, not! But if your friends ever do come sniffing around I will be sure to send them in your direction!' With one final laugh, Nick muttered a spell and turned the pendant. Brian's final though was Meredith as the world dissolved around him and he felt his body lighten, until he felt like nothing but a ghost...

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. Sorry for the cliff hanger there. I promise to update soon with more time vortex Brain and lots more Breredith. Anyway, please give me feedback. I really want to know if what I'm doing is okay, or if you all hate it and wish I'd never started writing a sequel because it is rubbish in comparison to the original. Also, if you want me to cover a specific part of the original from somebody else's view please let me know and I will try my very hardest to add it in. I love you all dearly and thank you so much for reading my fanfiction, I don't say that nearly enough. Until the nest time ~ Takeawalk :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Doing The Time Warp: Part 2

**Chapter 6 ~ I Remember Doing the Time Warp: part 2 **

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Thank you so much for your support guys, be in it the format of reviews, follows or favourites, or even just taking time to read this. It means a lot to me and definitely inspires me to write quicker and better. Anyhow, this chapter continues with Brian's journey through the time vortex. *WARNING* Feel destroying events are about to take place… and I'm very sorry for them. This is one of the first chapters I have actually cried when writing, so only dead wizard god knows what it's going to do to you guys. I am sorry in advanced if it destroys feels. I promise the next chapter will contain nicer/better feels to make up for this one. I promise. Anyway, on with the chapter….**

The world swirled around him. He was unsure of where he was. Everything was so unfocused. Shapes and shadows blurred past his vision. _Where the hell am I? Where the frick did that bastard send me? I have to get back! I have to warn the others! What if he gets to them before I do? How the hell am I supposed to get out of here? Where the flaming hell is here?_ He was forced to close his eyes as a strong wind blew into his face. His eye was still painful but he was surprised that he could move it with only minor discomfort. However, the pressure around him was growing, increasing suddenly so that he felt like he was being squished in every direction. And that's when he heard her.

The voice that kept him going. The person who never failed to put a smile on his face. But for once it wasn't the happy cheery voice he knew and loved. The voice sobbed with a desperate anguish that shattered Brian's already unstable heart. He had to help her, had to save her. He wanted nothing more than just to hold her close and whisper calming words in her ear until she didn't hurt anymore. But he couldn't. He was lost, floating in an empty space with only her cries as company. Nick had sent him to his very own living hell. Closing his eyes to try and damped his sorrow he was surprised as he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach. It wasn't painful or discomforting but it definitely was too strong a feeling to ignore. He felt like he was being lead somewhere new via his stomach. It was a strange feeling but Brian was only concentrating on her cries which were increasing in volume.

Opening his eyes, he had to blink back tears as the world came into focus. It was dark and bleak yet somehow beautiful. The dark sky was littered with thousands of sparkly diamonds. With a quick glance he realised he was at the top of the watch tower looking out at the night. Although the sky was dark, the moon was bright. Its light shone down on her sobbing figure. He couldn't see her face but he would know her anywhere. He rushed towards her, stretching his hand out to touch her shoulder.

'Meredith...' He called softly as a tear leaked down his cheek. When she didn't reply, worry trickled through him. He pulled his hand back, and beside her. She didn't notices him nor did she acknowledge his presence.

'Brian, where are you?' She continued to sob as if she was thinking aloud. _Can't she hear me? I'm right here_. He stepped in front of her, staring straight at her. Their eyes met for a brief moment but Meredith's eyes remained vacant. 'Brian I miss you... Come back to me... It can't be true...' Her body continued to rack with sobs. Brian was both confused and heart broken. He didn't understand. He was there. He had come back for her, why couldn't she see him? He reached his hand out to touch her cheek but stopped when he heard someone come up behind her. He was ready to attack, fearing it was Nick. But instead a pair of kind and concerned eyes landed on Meredith. _Julia_.

'Meredith, I know this is going to be difficult but when you're ready can you tell me what happened in Dumbledore's office?' Julia's soft voice seemed to echo out on to the silver moonlit forest. Meredith remained silent; the only noises she made were cries of anguish and suffering. Julia tried again. Concern was oozing out of her. 'What did they tell you? Please Meredith, I know it's hard but Brian's my friend too, I need to know...' Meredith didn't move but Brian watched as she tried to compose herself. She took a deep yet albeit shaky breath.

'Julia, I… I… you see…Brian…He's…' she stumbled through the words, as if the ends of the sentences where too hard for her to speak. Julia looked close to tears as well now. 'Well…they think he's…' she forced back silent tears as she stumbled to explain to Julia. 'They've lost his trace. They think he's dead' and that's when Meredith finally broke down. Brian watched as Julia rushed to her side and pulled her into an embrace, rocking her gently trying to sooth her pain. _I should be there. I'm not dead I'm right here! I'm right here! _He reached out to touch her but filched back as he watched his ghostlike hand sweep through her face. _No! I can't be dead! Am I dead? Did Nick murder me?_ Brian felt a slight tug at his stomach. As he felt himself be pulled away from the scene. As the scene began to blur slightly around him he allowed himself cry. _What does it matter? It's not as if anyone will ever hear me…_ The thought only made him cry harder.

The world around him dissolved again and he was back into the creepy shadow world again. _I never imagined life after death would be neither this dark nor this painful… I thought when I died I would be at peace._ Time in this world seemed endless to him. Nothing ever changed, yet everything seemed to change. It constantly dived then split and moved. There was no sun to signify day and no moon to shine on the dark night like world he currently found himself floating in. There was no way for him to tell how long he had been there. He didn't know how long he had been there, when suddenly he felt another pull in his stomach. _Oh yay. Another adventure, I wonder what horror and misery I will be tortured with this time_.

This time he appeared in a dorm room, covered in red and gold, with the depictions of lions gracing almost every surface in the entire room. Four dark wooden beds littered the room. However only one was occupied and Brian recognised her as the head girl. _Why am I here? I don't even know that girl_. When he turned around he was shocked by what he seen. Lauren stood beneath two floating girls. _Holy cow Lauren! What happened? Remind me not to get on your bad side_. He smiled to himself until he remember that because of his current position it was highly unlikely that he would ever get the chance to even speak to Lo again, never mind annoy her. Lauren's face was masked with guilt as she stared up at the floating bodies. As Brian gawked at the hovering Bonnie, he heard Lauren talk aloud to herself.

'Why do I feel guilty? These girls tortured me. Bonnie especially! For years she subjected me to abuse. She put me in a comma for dead wizard god's sake. She then tried to kill one of my best friends. And to top it all off she has done something to Brian. Why do I feel guilty? I know I shouldn't but I do. I bet they don't. Why do I feel guilty? I can't just let her off. She's done too much and she knows where Brian is.' Sadness washed over Brian as he realise that the reason Lauren was acting like this, why she had changed into a person who could hex someone else was because of him. He became even sadder when he realised that this time Bonnie was actually innocent. _She doesn't know where I am. She didn't attack me. It was done in her name but not with her knowledge or her actions. For the first time ever Bonnie is innocent. _He knew she would never hear her but still he spoke aloud, voicing his opinion which he knew was the truth.

'You feel guilty because you're a good person' Brian felt a jolt and was sure he saw Lauren nod her head. He watched in amazement as he saw Lauren tiptoe closer to the two floating girls. She executed a few precise charms and within a few seconds both girls lay propped up and bound to their own beds. He watched as Lauren's face became menacing. However he smirked as he saw Lo become very childlike as she poked both the girls to wake them up. As soon as they were awake however, her coldness returned. Before Brian could witness anything else however he felt a familiar tug at the bottom of his stomach. _I can't leave... Bonnie could still attack Lauren. I need to know what happens! Please don't call me back, not yet. Not now. I don't want to go back._ It didn't matter what Brian said, he knew exactly what was about to happen. The room melted in front of his very eyes just as Lauren was about to open her mouth. _No take me back._

Within a blink of an eye Brian found himself back in the shadow world. The time spent in the darkened world felt longer this time. In the time he had spent there, his eyes had adjusted. The shadows seemed to slow down and Brian was able to watch them slug about. He felt as if he was in a gigantic murky lava lamp. The shapes and shadows no longer swam around him nor did they blur his vision. They merely floated around him creating different intricate patterns before they split into more blobs, which then spilt themselves. He felt like he was drifting through the darkness, he was no longer drowning. He had just shut his eyes when he felt the tug in his stomach. _Where the hell am I going now? What possible more torture could this place hold for me?_

This time he appeared in the great hall. Everyone was seated ready for breakfast. His eyes immediately found Meredith. Her puffy red eyes had dark shadows circling them. She was as white as a sheet and had plastered on her stone mask. Julia sat beside her, looking almost as bad herself. As Lauren joined the group, Dumbledore rose and silenced the hall with a wave of his hand.

'Yes, hello good morning. Though today is not a good morning, for I have some terrible news to explain to the hall. As some of you may know a certain fifth year Slytherin pupil, a Mr Brian Holden has been missing for two days now. The school has discussed the issue with the Wizard cops and the Ministry and both have come to the same conclusion. As he has lost his trace, yes I know, older pupils settle down, there is only one explanation. Brian has passed on.' Dumbledore spoke firmly but his voice was filled with sadness. Brian was stunned into silence as Meredith burst into tears in front of everyone in the hall. As Dumbledore continued, Brian only felt numb inside. 'I know this is sad news but there will be a memorial for him tomorrow evening, to say your last good bye to a boy who was loved by many.'

Brian didn't resist the pull back to the shadow world, he welcomed it. He felt completely numb. Sadness swallowed him completely until he was too sad even to cry. He was officially dead. Nick had succeeded. No one would come looking for a dead man, especially one without his trace. They would never find his body as he wasn't physically dead. He would be forced to live this limbo life of pain and torment and no one would ever know what had happened to him. His family would never know the truth. Would he ever see them again? Even if it was just in ghost form?

When the shadow world appeared to him again it felt different this time. They weren't the blurry fast paced blurs from his first two visits nor where they the slow podgy shapes of his third visit. They were still, the shadows frozen in mid-air. It was only then that Brian realised the silence on the dark shadow world. He had never been somewhere so still before. He flexed his fingers and little ripples appeared around him flowing so far into the distance that he couldn't see them anymore. He remained still from then on. He closed his eyes and wondered if it was even possible to sleep in this world.

He was unsure how long his eye had been closed, or whether he had slept or not when he felt the tugging in his lower stomach again. _What's the point in going back, everyone thinks I'm dead, what else could this horrid world possibly want to show me?_

When he finally opened his eyes, the sight was more horrid than he ever could have imagined. Meredith knelt beside his memorial. A picture of him smiled on the front of the grave. Although he himself was not smiling, he didn't think he would ever be able to smile again. He no longer felt numb. Pain and defeat flooded him as he slumped beside his own grave. _At least, you didn't leave me, Mere. I can't believe I actually managed to attend my own funeral._ He sat staring at Meredith as she cried at his graveside. He couldn't help but think that this was wrong, he felt like he was invading her privacy. He shouldn't be able to witness this. Sitting there he realised there was a reason why people shouldn't be present for their own funerals. His heart was shredded as Meredith began to speak.

'Hey, I've never done this sort of thing before, but if your there Brian I need you to hear a couple of things, okay? I never told you how much you meant to me, I never really tell anyone that, do I? Man I'm a bitch, why did you even talk to me? I know you don't think this but you really were one of the best things that ever happened to me. Because of you I had someone who I could talk to, someone who listened when no one else would. You were the person I told all my secrets to, the person whose opinion I valued more than anyone else's on the entire planet. Don't tell my parents this but I trusted you as much I did them, in fact I actually told you more than I ever told them. You are- were my shoulder to cry on, the person I leaned on or turned to when I needed help. You were my everything. No, you are my everything. What am I going to do without you? I never thought I would have to do this. I never thought I'd have to say goodbye. Remember what you told me on the train all those years ago? That you cared about me and that you couldn't live without me? Well I never got the chance to tell you that I cared about you too. Or at the Yule Ball? I never got the chance to tell you how I felt. Do you remember Jaime interrupted us? I always thought I'd get the chance to tell you how I felt; I was always waiting for the right time. Guess I waited too long eh?' Brian's face was awash with tears. She was saying everything he ever wanted her to say and he was there to hear it, but she didn't know and she never would. He reached out his hand to hold her cheek. He knew he wouldn't be able to but he wanted her to know he was still there, even if she didn't realise it. Of course his hand just went straight through her. He brought it up to wipe his own face, but no matter how many tears he wiped away more would just leak from his eyes. He bent his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't stop the tears. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He felt broken inside. Everything he had inside his was shattered and crushed into a thousand pieces. He just didn't want to go on anymore. For a brief moment he wished that Nick actually had killed him. Her voice snapped him back into focus. She held her ring in her hand.

'Did I ever tell you the story of this ring? It's been in my family for god knows how many generations. On a descendants sixteenth birthday it was tradition that it was passed down to them. If there was more than one child the necklace would be split in two for them both to share. Everyone in my family has one. Everyone I love has one. Even if you never got the chance to say it back, I do love you. You never did make it to sixteen, but I think I can make an exception just once...' Her voice trailed off as she pulled out her wand. Casting a quick charm, a silver line shot out of her wand duplicating the ring and its chain. The silver line flowed towards the picture. He stared at the picture as a silver chain appeared around picture Brian's neck. Suddenly he felt a blazing heat circling round the back of his actual neck and on his chest. He embraced the burning sensation, taking joy from that fact that he could actually feel something, until it became too hot. _So this is how I'm going to die. Burned alive... That's always good. At least the pain in my heart might stop. _He started to roll around on the ground out of instinct as if to put out a flame. Surprisingly, after a few seconds the burning stopped. He didn't ever bother looking at the burn marks as Meredith spoke again. 'There you go, now you have a piece and I have a piece. I will never forget you. Brian you will always be my best friend, I love you.' He watched as she reached up and touched his picture, her face damping with fresh tears. He was astounded as he realised that picture Brian now had a copy of the ring on a chain around his neck. He waited for the tugging feeling to pull him back but it didn't come. He raised his hand to feel his stomach, when he hit something metal. Looking down he was stunned as a green ring looked back at him. Meredith hadn't just given his picture a ring. She had given him one too. A smile spread across his cheeks. If Meredith could send something to him then that meant there was every possibility that there was a way out. There was every possibility he could get back. His heart began to fill with hope as he spoke.

'Meredith, I swear I will find a way back to being real again. I promise. But until then you're just going to have to put up with ghost me...' He smiled solemnly as he sat beside Meredith who was now sobbing...

**A/N: Okay so that's the chapter. I hope it didn't kill too many feels…. I'm really sorry if it did. The next chapter with be the three and final instalment of Brian's time vortex journey so stay tuned for that. I will hopefully update around this time next week. Anyhow, please review telling me what you think of the chapter. Until the next time ~ Takeawalk :D x**


	7. Chapter 7 Doing the Time Warp: Part 3

**Chapter 7~ Doing the Time Warp : Part 3**

**A/N: I'm back. And I'm really, really, really, really sorry that this chapter is so late. So to make it up to you, I am presenting the longest chapter I have ever written as a peace offering. This is the final instalment in the Time warp section, but it hopefully goes out with a bang. As normal thanks to all the reviews, follows and favourites. They make me smile. Anyway there will be a longer author's note at the end of this. I hope you enjoy this mammoth chapter. Anyway, on with the story…**

The next two years went by painstakingly slowly for both Meredith and Brian. He did not return to the shadow world after his memorial, he stayed by Meredith's side. Never faltering, never leaving or wandering. If she was wake, he was alert. If she was asleep he would watch her. He didn't know if it was possible for him to drift off himself but he didn't feel the need to sleep. He was beside her through every moment. When the authorities had told his family about his 'death', Meredith was there for his family when he couldn't be. He witnessed his family descend into shreds and struggled to try to recollect their lives. Evanna was struggling the most. Meredith seemed to be the only one who spotted this though. His parents were to wrapped up in their own grief. Meredith had been helping his sister recover, lifting he spirits when she was down. She was being the sibling that Brian couldn't be and he would forever be in Meredith's debt for everything she had done. However, his family weren't his main concern. Even the threat of Nick reappearing to harm his friends wasn't his major concern anymore.

Meredith wasn't coping. He watched as she put on a facade when people were around. She would smile, but he seemed to be the only one to notice that it didn't reach her eyes. She would lie blatantly that she was slowly getting better, but Brian could see her when no one else was around. His heart broke more every day. She would cry herself to sleep. She stayed inside most days. On holidays she would lock herself in her room surrounded by darkness. On days when the sun was high and bright in the sky she would wear long sleeved t-shirts and baggy jeans, and nobody would blink an eye. She would tell her parents she was just reading or studying in her room, but he could see the scars on the inside of her arms. It angered him that her parents never saw, never realised what she was doing. She needed help desperately, but no one else seemed to notice. It killed him to see her like this but it only encouraged him to find a way to return quicker.

Over the years he hadn't learnt much about where he was or how to get out of his predicament. Sometimes, on very rare occasions, he thought that Meredith had heard his pleas to her. One time she went camping with the school in sixth year. They had been climbing Ben Nevis (tallest Scottish/British Mountain) and when the class reached the top they set up camp. Meredith had placed her tent at the very edge of the summit which looked over a sheer cliff. For just a moment as she looked over it. Brian knew exactly what she was thinking. The darkness of the thought terrified him. His blood ran cold. It wasn't until that moment that he realised how troubled she actually was. He had yelled at her to stop out of fear and panic. Just as he did, he would swear on the Meredith's life that she had stepped back shaking her head. Jaime and Joey had come up after that and began talking to her about how they had just interrupted Darren serenading Julia.

The rest of his friends were coping as far as Brian could see. Sure he would notice that all of them grew quiet when his name was mentioned but his friends were able to pick themselves up and carry on, like they should. All except Meredith.

Currently they were heading to Hogwarts for their seventh year. It had been two years exactly since Brian had disappeared. He didn't know why but this year felt different. To him it felt more hopeless. What was Meredith going to do when Hogwarts was over? The rest of their friends had plans no matter how vague they were. Charlene had already graduated last year and was now attending university. Her absence was definitely noticeable on the train.

The train rattled and shook down the rails as the group headed back for their final year. For most of the new seniors it was a bitter sweet moment. They were excited to be going back but sad that this would be there last year in a place that all had been proud to call home. The rest of the train was as animated as normal. Every compartment was filled with excited students, hooting owls, fluffy cats staring down rats that where locked safely away in pet carriers, croaking toads, vivid iridescent sweets from the candy trolley and loud cheering and laughing. Well, every compartment bar theirs which was deathly silent. Brian watched as they slumped in their own usual seats. There was a very noticeable space on the bench beside Lauren, which made Charlene's absence even more prominent. Julia was leaning on Darren, Jaime and Joey slouched with their hands clasped, Denise had fallen asleep with her legs lying across Dylan and JoMo, Lauren's head was resting on Joe's chest and Meredith rested her head against the rattling window. Her eyes were closed which made her seem like she sleeping. However Brian could tell she was on alert. He didn't know why he knew, but he did. Ever since he returned in ghost form he had been more in tune with Meredith. He understood what she was thinking and feeling. He normally could before but now he was almost always deadly accurate. It scared him slightly. He put it down to the incident and this crazy world/space thing he lived in. But right now he was thankful for it.

Right now everyone's eyes were glazed over as if they were locked away in their own little worlds of despair and depression. The sadness of the compartment was only increased as Lauren began crying. Joe cuddled her into him out of instinct as he was pulled out of his sad world to comfort her. Brian knew that Charlene's absence would affect Lo the most. She was Lauren's best friend after all. Charlene and her were almost as close as Denise and Lo. To Lauren not having Charlene around was like losing a sister. Even though she could still contact her, he could understand how that could be more upsetting. He was currently living the opposite, being so close but just not able to communicate. He knew Meredith was listening to Lo as she began whispering beneath her sobs.

"I just feel lost without, well without you know who, no one understands, well except you Joe. No one gets how upset the absence makes me. I can't even say their name without feeling depressed" Brian knew how Lauren was feeling. He also knew that Meredith understood or at least was trying to understand. Hope filled him as he realised this could be the moment Meredith opened up to them again. The moment she returned to reality. This could be the start to her road to recovery. But suddenly as Lauren's sobs continued his hope dwindled as he felt Meredith's anger growing. It flared fast like a blazing inferno. Her anger finally over powering her as she descended into a fit of anguish, allowing her pain, suffering and pure anger at the world to form in her mind and spout from her lips.

'Charlene? That's what you're upset about! Char? You can still write to her every day. You can visit her. You know if I could visit Brian, even if it was just once, I wouldn't be crying about it. Just be happy you still have your best friend because some of us aren't so lucky!' Meredith yelled. Brian knew this was Meredith falling completely off the wagon. It was like all her little cracks had burst and now like a damn her tidal wave of despair was overpowering. Her outburst only made Lauren cry harder. She replied that she still missed Brian and that Brian was her friend. Tears sprung to Brian's eyes. (They do still care about me.) However, Meredith was still livid at the world and she wasn't finished. He knew that Lauren was going to get the brunt of it. 'Who the fuck are you? You are not Lauren. The Lauren I know wouldn't speak about Brian like this. The Lauren I knew would be thankful for all the things Brian ever did for her; she wouldn't be trying to forget him. I know it's been two years, I'm not retarded. And of course Brian being dead might upset me just a little bit because guess what? He was my best friend, fuck what am I saying? He is my best friend. He doesn't even need to be here to be better than you guys. He used to be your friend too or don't you remember?!' Brian felt his heart break for the millionth time. He just wanted to reach out to her, to hold her. Even just to speak to her one final time would be enough. He wanted so badly to help her, to save her, but he couldn't and it killed him inside a little more every day. Meredith's yelling and Lauren's sobbing had roused everyone from their own worlds. They all now looked on in shock as Meredith continued to descend into madness. When Lauren tried to calm her down, Meredith only became angrier. 'You're not worthy to say his name! He was too good for all of you! I see that now. None of you cared for him. No one. I just... I just can't bear to look at you. Goodbye!' He knew that if she left now, she would most likely never recover. She needed their friends to kept her sane. _Don't go!_ He felt a stab in his heart as Meredith slammed the door shut, leaving their silent friends behind them.

Brian floated defeated behind her as she stomped angrily down the corridor, lost in her thoughts. She searched high and low for an empty compartment but everywhere was full. As she reached the end of the final carriage, she opened the door out to the back of the train balcony. It was raining as she stepped out onto the deserted outside balcony. The harsh cold wind blew the water droplets into her face like little gunshot pellets but she didn't care. She could have used a simple charm to stop them but she couldn't be bothered. She didn't care anymore. She was too depressed to be concerned about the abysmal weather. He watched as she flung herself to the ground, her body racking with sobs which were even louder than the sound of the train wheels against the rails. He felt hopeless.

They stayed like that for a good half an hour. Nobody disturbed them in that time, however the rain had softened. However, that didn't matter as Meredith was already soaked through from the previous downpour. The sound of the train whistling stirred Meredith from her crying. Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand she pulled herself up to a sitting position. She slumped using the wall of the train to prop herself up. Without the rain, the world around her was almost silent. The only sounds were the rails on the track and the whistle of a gentle summer breeze as it swirled around her head. She felt numb. She felt like all her insides had been scooped out and that she had been left hollow. Brian watched on helplessly, he too felt lost. He finally resolved that this was as good as his life was going to get. An overwhelming feeling to get up flooded him. What was the point in trying to return anyway? He was going to fail. He'd been at this for two years. There was no point in getting his hopes up for a return when he knew it was most likely never going to happen. He was in a nether space of sadness and despair, a realm where only shadows existed. Finally feeling beaten he did something he hadn't done for a while. He joined Meredith, slumping on the floor beside her. At first it felt weird as he couldn't feel the resistance of the wall and the floor. But within a few moments his body got used to the strangeness if the situation. He brought up his knees towards his chest and rested his head against them. They remained silent. So close yet so far. The air grew deathly silent. Brian would have sworn he could feel the earth's rotation. The weight of the world seemed to press down on his shoulders. He was listening to Meredith's breathing when he heard the click of the door handle. Brian didn't raise his head to see who it was. He didn't see the point. It was probably just a first year that was lost. Heavy footsteps strode towards Meredith and a shiver ran through Brian's back. His eyes snapped towards the man's face when he heard his voice.

'Meredith? Meredith Stepien?' His voice was unsure and confused but Brian knew that he knew exactly who Mere was. Nick had finally come for revenge.

Meredith squinted her eyes as her brain raced to remember who the man was. Her eyes went wide as the puzzle pieces clicked into place.

'Yeah, it's me. Nick is that really you? You've changed so much over the years. You let your hair grow out I see' Meredith smiled while her other hand brushed away stray tears off her face. 'I'm sorry I'm such a mess'. She nervously chuckled and to Brian's anger Nick smiled back.

'Don't worry I've seen worse.' Nick chuckled as he sat down next to Meredith. Brian was livid. He jump up from the ground in the maddest rage of his life. _I know you've bloody seen worse! How about that time you beat me up and locked me in some stupid strange land? How about pretending you were devastated that I had died but you knew that you were the one to blame? How does it feel to be a pathetic, worthless liar? How do you sleep at night knowing you've caused so much pain? How could a person be so cruel?_ Brian's anger only increased as Nick and Meredith continued their conversation. Brian felt like pulling his hair out as he watched Nick's facade. First Nick pretended like he was concerned for Meredith's wellbeing. He fussed about how skinny she was becoming, he fed her lies that life would get better in time. He went as far to emphasise with her. He comforted her. Brian couldn't stand it as Meredith lapped up his lies and allowed him to hug her. _How dare you touch her! You caused this! Stop feeding her lies!_ Brian's blood run cold suddenly as over Meredith's shoulder Nicks face grew into an evil smirk. 'You really do trust to easily don't you Meredith...' Nick whispered in her ear. Brian watched as Nick pulled his wand out aiming at Meredith almost instantly as he had spoken. Before Brian's very eyes he witnessed silver light escape Nick's wand and pierce Meredith in the neck.

Brian felt like all the air in his lungs had been sucked out his belly button. His eyes where too shocked to cry out or turn a way. All he could do was watch the horror unveiling right in front of him. His worst nightmare had come true. Nick stood over a comatose Meredith. Her body was still and her eyes glazed over but Brian knew she was still alive. 'Ah poor little Meredith. Always the victim. It's never your fault thought is it though. Bad things just happen to you, don't they? Nothing to do with you, it's all my fault. Big meanie Nick just attacks people because he's just a bad person. For that I'm true lot sorry... Oh wait, I'm not. Did I mention I'm also a liar as well as a truly awful person? Nope? Well I am. Sucks to be you. You know the old saying, life's not fair. Well guess what, it's not so deal with it. If life was fair I would have been able to kill Brian off completely, but no. That would have involved a killing curse and that would have notified the ministry, and then I'd be in Azkaban. So no, I couldn't do that because then I'll be caught. How is that fair? If life was fair I would have been able to dispose of you easily without being caught. But no... Once again I have to think outside of the box to make you disappear. If life was fair I would be able to remove you the same way. That being said you would probably find each other and that just wouldn't do. You need to suffer and reuniting you two would be completely counterproductive. I'm sure where ever your stupid boyfriend is he's suffering. If life is fair to me at all, he will wish he was dead every moment or a least he'll wish I had killed him when I had the chance. You know your boyfriend was rather easy to get rid of. I mean once I got him alone, I just had to use that pendant. He didn't even fight back. You know he's pretty stupid your boyfriend or at least he was. I don't really know about him now though. I'm guessing he's gone insane. Being trapped in a nether world would do that to a person. I wonder if it hurt. I wonder if he screams out in pain and anguish... Silent screams of course because no one will ever hear him again. Anyway I'm rambling... Time for the main event...' Nick drawled evilly almost as if he was thinking aloud. Brian's heart was beating so fast that it sounded like one continuous earth shattering boom. Tears leaked down his cheeks as he tried to stop the nightmare before him. He charged at Nick but just as he was about to hit him, Brian run in to an invisible wall. He beat his hands on it but the invisible wall appeared to be solid. He began clawing at the wall as he saw a silver band begin to trail around Meredith. 'Hypnotisium'. Nick smirked cruelly as Meredith's eyes went wide and she entered a trance. 'Aww little Meredith. You are going crazy. Crazy enough to hurt someone. Specifically the people who took your precious Brian away from you. What if I told you I know who did it? Would you avenge Brian? It was Lauren. In fact it was all your supposed stupid friends. They were jealous of you and Brian. You were too close. And let's face it Brian was easier to get rid if first because he wasn't as good at casting spells as you were. You see, they planned and plotted to get rid of him and left you out of the loop. They never cared about him, never loved him. Only you cared for him. When I close the door behind me, you are going forget meeting me and this conversation but you are going to avenge Brian. He deserves it.' Brian didn't know what to say. _Turning an already unstable Meredith crazy is your final play? Make her carry out your work for you. But that could result in a lot of injuries, possibly death, which was probably you plan all along. Mere don't listen to him! He's lying. He did this to me._ Nick smirked the counter curse as he closed the door behind him. To an untrained eye, Meredith's face returned to normal. But Brian knew better, there was a fire lit behind her eyes that couldn't be quenched out. _Too late._ It was then he felt the train shudder to a stop.

As soon as Meredith entered Hogwarts she stormed towards her dorm. When she reached her room she flung the door wide before slamming it as she turned towards her bed, landing face first into her sheets. _This is it Nicks finally done it. He's going to use Meredith to kill our friends. Perfect cover up really and he has a rock stable alibi. No one is going to know any different, unless I do something. I've got to stop this. _Meredith sobbed hard into her emerald sheets. Brian felt hopeless. He couldn't do anything and he knew it. _I'm so sorry Mere, I can't do anything. I've failed you. All those years ago... I promised you, I swore that I would find a way back, but I just can't. There isn't a way. I'm stuck here in this hell, watching what can only be described as my darkest and most terrifying nightmare unveiling before me and I can't do anything to stop it. You deserve a hero, a knight in shining armour to come save you. And I want to be that knight so badly that it tears me up inside to know I will never be. I can't be. I'm not even real anymore. I don't even exist. I'm just here and I don't know why. Sometimes I wish Nick had just killed me, it would have been easier. _Brian felt tears cascade down his cheeks, as two years of sadness finally spilled over. Brushing away some droplets from his cheeks he continued to watch Meredith. She seemed to only cry harder. Brian wanted to comforter her but he knew he couldn't touch her. Out of sadness he crouched down on the floor next to Meredith's bed, levelling his face with hers. _Know this though Meredith Stepien. I may not be real, and I may not be a knight, but what I am is completely and uncontrollably in love with you. If I could I would die a thousand times over if it kept you safe. If holding out for a life time just to keep you safe is what I have to do to prove it to you then I will._

Brian watched in despair as Bonnie's beam hit the back of Meredith's leg. Two bodies lay crumpled on the ground. Two bodies of people he cared so deeply about. The rest of his friends were tied up and where sitting victims. He was shocked when Bonnie untied them and helped them. _What game are you playing Bonnie?_ He was pulled out of his thoughts as out of the corner of his eye he saw Dylan hoist Meredith over his shoulder and made for the door. Brian knew that Meredith wasn't hurt from the charm but he was still terrified about what Meredith had cast at Lauren. _Could she really have killed her? _

Throughout the journey through the castle the entire group were deadly silent, obviously shaken up from what had just happened. Worry and fear had spread like wild fire. Nobody was sure how injured Lo actually was. Brian was sure he could see Lauren's chest rise and fall very slightly but he was unsure if he was imagining it or not.

When they reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey rushed over with a couple of other healers. With a swish of her wand, Meredith and Lauren where on separate gurneys on either side of the ward. Then came a barrage of quick-fire questions. The next few minutes went passed in a blur for Brian. In almost a blink of an eye he ended up beside Meredith who was lying alone restrained to one of the beds closest to the door. Lauren was at the other end of the room being diagnosed. Obviously the group had swarm to Laurens side, wanting to know the damage that Crazy Meredith had caused. Jaime had helped the Nurse change Meredith into a hospital gown and the boys had all asked the nurse how she was but they all knew that Meredith would be okay. She wasn't mentally okay but physically she was fine.

So that's how Brian found himself. Floating next to a passed out Meredith, wondering how the hell he was going to make Nick pay for all the harm he had done. _He will rot in hell for this. If that report comes back saying that Meredith has done any permanent damage, I hope to wizard-god Joe finds out the true culprit and crushes his skull. _He was lost in his own little world until suddenly he saw Meredith's eyelids flutter open. He breathed a sigh of relief until he saw the distress and guilt present in her hazel irises. Like a tidal wave of emotion, he understood Meredith's guilt. He felt like he was channelling her thoughts, they were as clear as an open book to him. He watched as she pulled out her extra wand from her sock and muttered a counter curse with her wand pointing towards the restraint flowing around her arm and the bed. It snapped apart leaving Meredith free to roam.

She slipped out of the hospital wing unnoticed and rushed towards the stairs. She seemed determined to be somewhere. He was unsure where but of course he followed Meredith's thoughts were becoming darker with each step she took. When she finally reached the top of the Bell Tower she had completely unwound. Sadness had engulfed her and her thoughts had descended Brian into uncontrollable sobs. _I'm not in my right mind. I'm crazy. I attacked my friends, my friends. I accused them of murdering Brian then I hexed Lauren. Why did I do that? Why? _Meredith looked up at the starry sky. _I hope you're not up there Brian. I don't want you to see me like this. _Brian looked on, he couldn't reply, he was too upset. _I never meant for this to happen. Why did I do that? They'll never forgive me. Hell, I wouldn't forgive me. No one should, I don't deserve it. Sometimes I think you got the easy way out Brian. You didn't have to suffer two years of torture without your best friend. _He scoffed a little at this but he didn't have the strength to stop crying. _You didn't have to wake up every day and know that you were never going to feel anything other than the same depression you felt last night when you cried yourself to sleep. Maybe you had the right idea. Who wants to live? Not me. Not if every day will be the same misery the past two years have been. Not if I have to live without you. No one will care if mad Meredith doesn't make it past tonight. I can't handle this anymore. It's my time, my time to join you. I need to see you, I will. _As Meredith raised her wand Brian pierced the night with a feral cry. His gut wrenched forward as he felt himself be pulled towards the ground and be smashed forward as if he had fallen due to a disappearing wall.

...

_Remember... remember... Your life didn't end there, my life didn't end there. Since then so much good has happened. Our lives are so much better. We have scars, but that's all they are. Scars. They can't hurt us now, they are just awful reminders. Think of all the good times. Please just remember._ Suddenly warmth spread through his cold lifeless body. It swirled from his mind reaching every nook and crevice. The warm reaching and spreading right to the pads of his fingers to his toenails as he remembered.

He witnessed his life pass through his eyes like a slideshow. It started from the first time he saw her beautiful face. She was ascending the stairs to the great hall. She turned and smiled at him before blushing and hurrying up the stairs. Then the memory changed to them dancing at the Yule ball. The happiness he felt was mirrored in her irises as Adele's voice echoed through the Christmas hall. He smiled as that moment blurred into their first kiss in the tower when they were reunited. He remembered the joy and the relief he felt as he was back in the world of the living and that she wasn't alone anymore. The memory faded as the image of Meredith accepting his proposal flooded his mind. She was stunning, truly beautiful. Even more beautiful than normal and he didn't even know that was possible. Replacing that memory was their wedding day. The happiness he had felt as they both said I do, the magic which was their first kiss as a married couple. He remembered their first dance bring a tear to his eye, as Adele continued the song they never got to finish. He remembered kissing her as the melody died. He made sure Jaime was safely occupied with something else just in case. He chuckled slightly as he remembered the day Jessie entered the world. The love he felt for both his wife and daughter were too great for words. He remembered holding his daughter for the first time. And he knew in that moment he would never love or cherish anything more than the life safely curled up in his arms. He finally understood what love was truly about that day. He realised that love could conquer all and he knew that he would never let anything or anyone hurt his daughter in the ways he had been hurt. The slideshow continued as it fast forwarded through images of Jessie growing up. The first time she walked, the first time she said daddy, her first day meeting her extended family, her first picture, her first pair of shoes, her first day at her muggle primary school, her first award, her first dance recital, the first time she used accidental magic to turn Meredith's hair blue, her last day at primary, the day she got her wand, her first day at Hogwarts, her first letter home from Hogwarts as she excitedly told them she was a proud Hufflepuff. As he remembered tears sprung to his eyes. He realised that after his tragedy his life was truly amazing. It was everything he could have hoped for. _You see? We have darkness in our past but that's all it is. Darkness. Like a shadow. It can't hurt us. It's behind us. We have to pick ourselves up and just keep going, because now, we have so much good and happiness to fight for. Nick got his reward when he was sentenced to life in Askaban, he can't hurt us or anyone else for that matter, unless he fancies have a crack at a dementor. So why don't you wake up and stop making us worry?_

Brian opened his eyes and drank in his surroundings. The colour pink invaded his vision. He felt as if he had been swallowed by a marshmallow. Blinking a couple of times he figured he was in either Connie or Sam's old room. Probably Sam's because she was always the girler of the two. He found he was correct as he spotted the Ravenclaw banner across the ceiling. Lowering his gaze his eyes met the two people he cared most about in this world. He smiled as his daughter flung herself into his arms. Jessie had a tear rolling down her cheek as she hugged him tighter.

'You gave us quite a scare there dad. I was so worried. I thought something was really wrong. I thought you were a goner. But Bonnie said that you just fainted. She said it's probably the lack of salt you've eaten or something stupid like that, you have to be more careful dad...' Brian chuckled lightly to himself.

'Yeah it was probably something stupid... Very stupid... Anyway missy, you aren't as light as you used to be and you're kinda squishing all the air out of my lungs right now...' He answered becoming breathless towards the end. Jessie pulled away from her father, and used the back of her hand to wipe away a few tears.

'Sorry dad... Hey! Are you calling me fat?!' Jessie huffed as she crossed her arms. Brian laughed again and Meredith had to place her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

'Never darling.' He smiled as he brushed away the last of her tears. She hugged him again, this time leaving room for him to breathe.

'I love you dad' she muffled into his shoulder.

'I love you too' Brian replied. They embraced for a few seconds more before she released him again. This time she was smiling.

'Right, now I know you're okay, I really need to pee. I'll be back soon. I love you guys' she called as she blew a kiss at her parents before rushed out the doorway towards the bathroom. Meredith's giggle drew Brian's attention back to his wife. _Are you okay? Surprisingly, I've never felt better. So you aren't all hugged out then?_ Meredith smiled. _Would you be gutted if I said yes?_ Meredith scowled playfully at Brian's poor attempt of humour. _Show a girl you love her? You know I will love you forever. _ With forever on his mind he stood up and embraced her. Her head nuzzled perfectly inside his neck. His grip made her feel safe. With her in his arms he knew he could do anything. Suddenly knowledge consumed him as he realised the common factor in his slideshow of memories. It was her. It was her who made him happy. She was there to make him smile when the whole world seemed against him. She made him laugh when he felt alone and depressed. She reached him from his darkest pits of anguish and lifted him to a brighter realm. She was the person who never gave up on him. She was the only reason he was still alive. It was her faith, her belief that kept him going. She was his world, his everything. In the simplest of words, he loved her. _I love you too Bri_.

**A/N: So that's the chapter. I really hope it was worth the wait… it took forever to write. Anyway, I have a couple of questions that I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really need you guys to answer for me if that is okay. **

**1. Do you guys prefer the longer chapters or shorter chapters? (longer chapters will involve longer waiting times however)**

**2. Where do you see this story heading? (E.G I NEED HELP WITH STORY IDEAS… I'm kinda stumped)**

**3. I've really enjoyed doing a couples (Breredith's) backstory, is there any others you want me to do? (e.g Jessa? Joime? Dylan/Denise? Jarren? Laurwalk?)**

**4. Are you fed up with this story? (e.g should I pack this story in after another chapter?)**

**5. Any other general comment on this fic.**

**Anyway thank you so much as per usual for all you guys support. I hope to see you soon with another update. Until the next time, hugs and butterfly kisses ~ Takeawalk :D xx**


End file.
